Donna's Deposition
by appalachiaprincess33
Summary: What did Donna say during her deposition? And how much does she know about Walt and Vic's history together?Will Donna's deposition be what causes Walt to lose the case against him? Rated K for language
1. Chapter 1

I own NOTHING, but here is a fic I created based on Dr Donna and Walt's relationship in Season 4 and 5}  
"I'm a psychiatrist. I should be used to getting summons to appear in somone elses' legal mess by now," she said to no one in particular.  
Donna Sue read the typed note a second time. Furrowing her brow, she could not imagine why she is being summonned to testify in Walt's wrongful death suit. After all, until the local papers exploded with the grisly details of the suit, she had not known anything about the suit by Barlow Connelly's estate.  
Frowning, she put the summons down on her coffee table and picked up her glass of red wine. Try as she might, she cannot figure out what made Sherriff Walt Longmire tick. She knows that he's attracted to her, but every time they are together, she senses that the tall handsome lawman is withholding a significant part of himself from her.  
Shaking her head, she walked over to her refrigerator and poured herself another glass of wine.  
Walt apparently does not drink wine. She laughed aloud as she recalled how she learned about her lover's apparent dislike of wine. Oh he'd tried to be polite and save face after he spilled his glass of wine during one of their ill-fated attempts to have sex.  
When she asked if he wnted more wine , he'd answered with a monosylabillic " nope".  
She turned on her Bose sound system and soon smooth jazz filled the air in her living room. Her brow furrowed as she tried to recall what sort of music Walt said he likes.  
Damn, he had not mentioned any musical tastes , nor had he asked HER about her tastes is music, movies, TV or... anything.  
She shrugged. Sure their relationship is superficial and based only on sexual attraction, but that night at his cabin HE sure seemed to want her as much as she wanted him. Admittedly, the tall, sandy-haired cowboy is not her ususal type of man , but she learns a lot from her involvement with different men.  
There is not denyng that Walt Longmire finds her all, Walt is a healthy , straight man.  
But would he ever care for her as more than a way to deny his true feelings for that foul-mouthed deputy of his? While Vic Moretti 's feelings for Walt are obvious, Donna senses that the sherriff is repressing some deep feelings for his younger deputy, feelsings that Donna doubts Walt even recognizes.  
Will he ever give up his misguided attempts to play the hero?  
Donna shook her head. In her entire life, she'd never met a man like Walt Longmire. he is a man who is so hell-bent on being " right" that he sacrifices those who love him the most  
A case in point, his deputy. Donna senses that Walt is only involved with her to keep himself from acting on the real affection between himself and Vic Moretti.  
For reasons known to no one, Walt chooses to push away the one woman who is willing to put up with all his shit. Donna knows that, while her advanced degrees, is capable of dealing with Walt's bouts of righteous indignition, binge beer-drinking, and poor professional descisions . Yet Deputy Moretti works to bring out Walt's best chatacter traits, and stands by him when everyone else he knows gives up on him.  
Donna tucked her feet up under her legs and sighed. Unbeknownst to Walt, she knows about the kiss that he and his deputy shared while he was in the hospital, and she has heard from an excellent source that the Sleeping Beauty Wake-Up Kiss was not one sided. While the deputy did initiate the smooch, Donna's source says that the sherriff responded 'favorably' to the kiss.  
Donna reached under the seat cushion next to her and took out a notebook and a pen that she kept for impromptu note-making.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr Monohan? Its your turn. Come this way, please,"  
Donna picked up her purse and followed the court reporter into a large wood-paneled room. Tucker , the man who ha sent her the summons, sat in a throne-like chair near a window.  
The reporter pointed to a chair and Donna sat down and crossed her legs.  
Tucker's beady eyes bore into hers, making her feel like he was undressing her with his eyes. Normally, when a mn oogled her in such a way she felt a rush of power, but Tucker's stare had the opposite effect on her psyche.  
" Dr Monohan, we just wanna ask ya some questions now. Nothin to be scared of, ya hear" Tucker said.  
"This isn't my first rodeo of sorts, guys" she replied.  
Tucker stood up .  
"Dr Monohan, please state your name and occupation for the record"  
After she did what was asked of her she asked for a glass of water. An assistant scurried to fetch the requested refreshment while Tucker began his questioning.  
"How well do you know Walter Longmire?"  
Oh shit, Donna thought to herself. Hopefully he won't see that I am lying.  
" We have spent some time together. He originally thought I was supplying illegal drugs to my patients at the VA clinic where I work."  
" I see. So do you classify your relationship with Longmire as professional or personal?"  
"We met in a professional setting. But he later asked me out," she replied.  
"He sked you out? And how did you answer, pray tell?"  
"I turned him down. I deal with that sort of man every day at work , and I didn't think I wanted somone like that in my personal life."  
"What sort of man? Would you say that Walter Longmire is mentally unstable"  
"If having an obsessive need to play the hero, then yes, I'd say Walt has some deep personal issues. He can be a bit narcissistic and has a temper sometimes, but no more so than most lawmen I've met"  
"Dr Monohan, is it not true that Walter Longmire was shot in his own home when he was with you in an , um intimate setting not long ago?"  
Donna felt herself blush. Damn.  
"I turned him down once, but as time went on I suppose that we spent some more time together. He's very persuasive and charming when he wants to make an effort. Anyway, Walt, playing the hero, wanted me to stay with him since one of my patients blew up my van One thing lead to another and..."  
"Do you know his deputy, one Victoria Moretti?"  
Donna nodded.  
"How would you classify Deputy Moretti's relationship with her boss"  
"From what I've seen, she is very attached to him."  
"Dr Monohan, did you ever see or hear of anything inapropriate going on between Longmire and his young, pretty deputy that would make you feel jealous?"  
" Nothing I've seen, from what I've observed, all the attraction is on the deputy's end. "  
Tucker stooped so he was eye-level with Donna.  
" Ma'am, are you aware that your boyfriend has beed in photographed whiile in a lip-lock with Deputy Moretti? we have an eyewitness who saw them kiss and documented the moment with a cell phone?


	3. Chapter 3

Tucker reached into his jacet pocket and pulled out a photograph. Walt and his deputy were staring at each othe tenderlyr, lips locked in a kiss.  
" Dr Monohan, are you aware that your boyfriend has been having a sexual relationship with his deputy?"  
Donna squinted at the photo in order to get a better look. Yup, that was the same photo that Monty had shown her during their last therapy session.  
"I have seen that photo before. A patient of mine showed it to me during one of our sessions."  
Tucker stood up and walked back to his chair. Hands on his hips, he regarded Donna with a small smile on his face.  
" I see. And, does this patient of yours know the sherriff?"  
"Everyone in the county knows Walt Longmire, so yes, my patient does know him. But that 's all I can say, since this person still sees me for PTSD treatment."  
"Dr Mononhan, it is our understanding that Longmire asked you out after clearing your name of any wrongdoing. Am I correct?"  
Donna nodded in the affirmative.  
"Had the sherriff ever alluded to the fact that he got you out of a potentially carreer-ending scandal and ask for certain ... favors in return?"  
Donna had to stifle a laugh.  
" No, Walt and I never had sex. Sure, we attempted to be intimate, but never consummated the relationship. He's in love with that foul-mouthed, insecure deputy , and no other woman will ever have his heart. Even if we did have sex, it doesn't matter. Walt loves Vic Moretti, and I am pratty sure she's the only person he loves."  
"I see. Thank you, Dr Monohan. You are free to go now"  
Donna picked up her purse stood up and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N... how should it end? Suggestions?**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **{Sarah}**

Donna got into her car and turned on the ignition. Exhaling, she pulled out of the driveway and turned on the road that lead to the veterans' clinic. She'd wasted an entire morning at the deposition, and she resented getting sucked into Walt's drama. While it is true that she does not know much about Walt, he never bothered to ask anything about her likes and dislikes, either. She is not sure what game the sherrif is playing, but she isn't fooled. Monty told her all about the 'special relationship' that Vic Moretti enjoyes with Aboroska County's main law enforcement officer.  
Monty had informed her that it was almost always the blonde deputy who worked alongside Walt on cases, and he said that he had overheard from a guy at the Red Pony that Deputy Moretti's divorce was caused by the fact that she spent the night in Arizona {allegedly on a case} with Walt using departmental funds.  
Monty's informant, a guy who used to date Moretti when she was a cop in Philadelphia, followed the two Aboroska cops on their field trip. Monty had copies of the photos Gorski brought back, and they were pretty damning. If Donna had any doubt as to who has Walt's heart, all her dobts were erased when Monty showed her the photos of him with his young deputy at that Arizona motel.  
Hell, she bets that he had no trouble getting it up with Vic!  
Her cell phone rang.  
"Hi Monty, I'm on the road. Yep, I'm on my way to the office from the deposition. Yeahthey really wanted details about what I know about Walt and that amn little deputy of his... of course I made him look bad! Yeah, they showed me the photo you took om the hospital, and NO I did not give them your name, remember something called HIPPA? Yeah, anyway Walt Longmire , and his little blonde deputy, are going down. See you tonight. "  
She pressed the red End Call button on her phone. Shit, she remembered she had one more call to make.  
Pulling over on the side of the road, she called Walt's home number. naturally it went to voicemail, and she ended the call without leaving him a message. Suddenly , she had an idea. Her schedule tomorrow morning is empty, so she decided she would pay the tall cowboy a visit at his precious cabin. There was still one burning question in her mind that she had to ask Walt


End file.
